Absolute
by siucchi
Summary: Dia akan jadi milikku, dengan atau tanpamu. [NaruSaku] [SasoSaku]


Ibu jari tidak berhenti menggeser layar, terus dilakukan agar bisa melihat tampilan. Padahal _screen_ _time_ _out_ sudah dibuat jadi sepuluh menit. Tapi hasrat terpendam selalu alih mengambil emosi. Menunggu seratus dekade pun Sakura tantang, yang penting pesannya dibalas. Walau sudah bersatu jadi tanah, yang penting jiwanya tetap penuh mencintai Sasuke.

Atau-tidak se-berlebihan itu.

Alih-alih berusaha melupakan, mengenang masa lalu jadi momen yang buruk untuknya. Setiap satu tetes air mata jauh, pemuda berisik selalu datang menghampiri-seolah menadahi agar tak satupun kesedihan menghantuinya. Alasannya ingin menraktir ramen, tapi Sakura tahu ia hanya kesepian.

Atau mungkin juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

Sial. Patah hati membuatnya frustasi.

.

.

.

 **Absolute**

 **a Naruto fanfiction written by siucchi**

 **disc : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (siucchi cuma tukang dagang keliling)**

 **General, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

.

Satu kecupan resmi dilayangkan kumbang merah di dahi Haruno Sakura. Asik melamun membuatnya luput akan bahaya sekitar. Apalagi ia sudah mendapat ketenangan, sebab pemuda ini tertidur dengan tidak elitnya. Orang bodoh memang akan selalu jadi bodoh. Siapa yang berpikir untuk menangani rasa pedas-yang membakar lidah dengan menidurkan diri secara paksa sambil menganga untuk mencari asupan berupa angin siang hari?

Gadis bersurai merah jambu mengedikkan bahu. Tangannya menggapai kerah hitam si pemuda, berniat untuk menarik-lalu membanting kalau bisa. "'Naruto! Aku akan pergi, kau mau tetap disini atau tidak?" suaranya memelan, sesungguhnya tidak ingin membangunkan. Hanya bersikap menjadi orang baik yang tidak akan meninggalkan rekannya dibelakang.

Tidak direspon. Si gadis beranjak. Ketukan sepatu boot hitam samar ditelan bunyi gemercik air sungai. Rumput ilalang jadi tujuan selanjutnya. Tempat peristirahatannya untuk menguatkan memori ditinggalkan.

Bagi Haruno Sakura, hidup tidak lebih dari omong kosong. Sejak Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi, ia hanya menyesali pergantian hari yang hanya membuatnya depresi.

Juga sesekali terlintas dibenaknya, simpul tali tambang yang menggantung di langit-langit.

.

.

.

Bekerja adalah sebuah aktivitas yang diyakininya untuk menenangkan diri sesaat. Menjauhi pikiran negatif dan menanamkan motivasi kepada para pasien. Kadang ia berpikir, bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa jadi motivator hebat kalau dirinya sendiri diliputi keraguan-dan tekanan dalam hidup?

Dan Sakura juga tidak bercita-cita jadi motivator. Jadi untuk apapula ia memikirkan masa depan-atau segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan harapan hidup?

"Suster?"

Kain kasa dililit pada pergelangan tangan. Sebagian otaknya menerka-nerka, luka bagian mana yang harus ditutup? Atau, luka dalam bisa dilapisi perban, tapi kenapa luka batin sulit disembuhkan?

"Nona perawat."

Suara berat menginterupsi. Haruno Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Kesadarannya kembali setelah menatap manik merah milik pasiennya.

"Kau baru saja melepas perbanku, sekarang sudah melilitkannya lagi." ujarnya tenang, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku tidak masalah jika yang kau lilitkan perban baru, tapi yang kau pegang itu perban bekas. Kupikir steril nomor satu."

Sakura menaikkan kedua alis, matanya fokus pada pekerjaan yang sedang dilakoninya. "E-eh? Ma-maaf!" serunya cepat.

Ah, sakit hati sungguh mengganggu. Menjalani peran sebagai 'penyembuh' bukan alternatif yang baik.

.

.

.

Ia mengetuk pintu, menarik kenop, lalu mendorong meja roda kedalam ruangan. "Sasori-san, maaf mengganggu. Waktunya mengganti infus," sahutnya cepat. Tangannya terampil memilih tiga wadah makanan, dan diletakkan diatas nampan _stainless_. "Dan ini sarapannya."

Meraih botol berisi cairan bening yang tersusun di rak meja bagian bawah, satu tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk meraih sebuah botol kosong yang menggantung. Cairan infus diganti. Sang pasien hanya menatapnya tanpa minat mengeluarkan suara.

Usai mengatur laju tetesan cairan infus, sang perawat melirik pasiennya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala. "Apa?" tanyanya sambil membungkus sisa botol infus dalam plastik putih.

Pasiennya menggigit bibir. "Tanganku sulit digerakkan."

Sakura yakin sekali kekeliruannya kemarin tidak menyebabkan kesalahan fatal. Karena ia heran kenapa tiba-tiba si pasien mengeluh, jadilah dirinya terpaksa memeriksa. Menatap lekat bentang pergelangan tangan-yang tidak menyisakan luka apapun selain tulang yang sudah kembali ke posisi semula. "Tapi kau baik-baik saja."

"Sakit kalau diayunkan," ujar pasiennya, menggores senyum.

Haruno Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah, yang penting kau makan dulu. Ingat, orang sakit membutuhkan suplai energi untuk bertahan." sahutnya sembari mendorong meja, lalu duduk di bangku yang menepi dibawah ranjang.

"Terimakasih, nona perawat." sahut sang pasien mengulas senyum tipis.

Haruno Sakura membuka plastik bening yang masih menjaga ke-higenis-an makanan. Menyendok bubur, lalu mendaratkan ke pasiennya yang masih mengatup bibir. "Aa...?" katanya ragu.

Pemuda bersurai merah mengangkat alis, "Apa?"

"Buka mulutmu. Kau mau makan tidak? Katanya tanganmu sakit." sedikit mendengus, tapi pura-pura sabar.

"Nona perawat mau menyuapiku?" sang pasien balik tanya.

Sakura mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?" mangkuk didaratkan diatas paha, "katanya kau tak bisa makan,"

"Tanganku memang sakit, tapi aku tidak bilang tak bisa makan," sahut si pasien mengulas senyum. "Kalau memang nona perawat mau menyuapiku, baiklah, aku terima."

"Ka-kau-" berusaha sabar, kepala ditundukkan untuk menyembunyikan wajah yang merona. Ia beranjak, meletakkan mangkuk diatas meja. "Ya sudah, kalau bisa makan sendiri ya lakukan saja,"

"Nona perawat, wajahmu merah. Apa kau malu?" pasiennya masih bersuara, berusahan menahan langkah si gadis berikutnya. "Kalau ekspresimu begitu, jadi terlihat sangat manis."

Haruno Sakura membeliak. Wajah langsung ditutup dengan sibakan kain putih yang dibentangkan untuk menyelimuti pasien.

Mulai hari itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak berlaku ramah pada salah satu pasiennya.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan~!"

"Ramen lagi?" tanyanya mengerutkan kening.

Dua mangkuk ramen tersaji diatas rumput. Pemuda bersurai kuning terkekeh sambil menyeruput kuah-baru menjepit sejumlah mie dengan sumpitnya. "Ini aku traktir lho," sahutnya riang.

"Kau melakukannya setiap hari, Naruto," dengus Sakura pelan. "Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau aku mulai bosan dengan makanan ini?" tangannya menarik mangkuk, mulai menyumpit.

"Makanan akan terasa enak jika dibagikan, Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto santai. "Ah, aku mau dagingnya, Sakura-chan!"

"Kau kan sudah punya bagianmu!" seru Sakura sontak menggeser mangkuk. Sebagian kuahnya terpaksa terjun dari genangan mangkuk. Untung dibawahnya tanah, sehingga ia tak perlu melepas baju Naruto untuk menjadikannya kain lap.

"Pelit," si pemuda mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kau niat traktir atau tidak sih," Sakura mendengus.

Si pemuda tertawa. Ia menggumam setelah menyeruput kuah terakhir, "Syukurlah Sakura-chan sudah berubah,"

Sakura mendelik, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Biasanya Sakura-chan tidak marah kalau kuminta ramennya. Tapi belakangan ini tidak, hehe."

Awalnya Haruno Sakura berpikir, mungkin Naruto akan membicarakan hal penting bersifat rahasia serta darurat untuk hidupnya. Tapi ternyata orang bodoh sama saja. Mereka hanya membicarakan hal bodoh-yang bagi Sakura itu sama sekali tidak ada pentingnya. "Terserah." adalah respon yang tepat.

"Sakura-chan, aku selalu menyukai Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto santai. Telapak tangannya dijadikan sandaran-didaratkan diatas rerumputan.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura ringan.

"Dan aku akan selalu menyukai Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto diselingi tawa.

Kalimat itu seperti mantra bagi Sakura. Kehidupannya untuk mengenang Sasuke seolah dilunturkan oleh pernyataan positif disetiap waktu. Ia memang masih belum bisa menghapus pesan-pesan dari Uchiha Sasuke sejak lima tahun silam, tapi perlahan dirinya mulai bisa melangkah. Menghapus satu persatu dengan alasan memori penuh.

"Sakura-chan, menikahlah denganku," ujar Naruto memejamkan mata.

Sakura mendengus, "Aku tak mau menikah dengan pria kere sepertimu, Naruto. Sana cari kerja dan ubah dirimu jadi tampan."

Uzumaki Naruto tertawa. Ia selalu merasakan kehangatan dibawah pohon rindang ditengah langit musim panas. Merasakan sejuknya hembusan angin yang menerpa rasa gelisahnya setiap saat bersama Haruno Sakura. Dan ia semakin menyukai, sebab ketika didekatnya, kehangatan itu mulai menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya-terus, hingga ia yakin bisa terbakar oleh rasa cinta yang meluap tak karuan.

.

.

.

"Sakura, tolong gantikan aku keliling antar makan malam, ya? Aku harus segera pulang, ada urusan mendadak-"

"Maaf, Shizune-san, tak ada pekerjaan lain untukku?"

Kalau keliling ruang pasien, Sakura sedang menghindar hari ini. Setidaknya sampai besok, atau minggu depan, atau dua minggu lagi.

"Tidak. Tolong ya, Sakura. Hidupku bergantung padamu."

Hiperbolis, tapi Sakura suka.

Ia suka membantu orang lain. Merawat, menolong-juga menyayangi. Tapi insting perawatnya tidak bekerja hari ini.

Mengetuk pintu, lalu masuk ke ruang nomor empat belas. Mengunjungi pasien bernama Sasori yang menderita patah tulang dua minggu lalu.

"Sasori-san, waktunya makan malam." sahut Sakura mengulas senyum tipis. Ia meletakkan nampan diatas meja, lalu berbalik untuk mendorong meja.

"Sakura-san...?"

Sekarang si pasien sudah berani memanggil namanya, setelah kemarin mempermalukannya dengan kesalahpahaman. "Ya, ada apa, Sasori-san?"

"Maukah kau menyuapiku? Tanganku sakit dan sulit digerakkan."

Haruno Sakura mendelik. "Oh, tapi kau tidak bilang bahwa kau tak bisa makan sendiri, kan?"

Sang pasien mengulas senyum, "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat, kali ini meyakini tak ada kesalahpahaman. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku, lalu membuka tutup plastik yang membungkus menu makan malam.

Satu sendok didaratkan. Sakura tidak berkata, menunggu agar Sasori membuka mulut.

Tapi si pasien tidak membuka mulutnya. Rasa kesal mulai membuncah dalam diri. "Buka mulutmu..."

"Bubur itu panas, bukan?"

Pertanyaan bagus. Sakura mengutuk kebodohannya yang bisa saja mencelakakan orang lain. Sekarang ia menebus kesalahannya dengan meniup bubur diatas sendok, lalu didaratkan ke mulut pasien.

"Kalau ditiup seperti itu, bukannya malah tidak jadi higenis?"

Sakura jengkel kuadrat. Lagi-lagi dirinya disalahkan lagi.

Tangan kekar-namun lembut merebut sendok. Memasukkan bubur kedalam mulut, lalu menatap lurus sang perawat. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk menyentuh tengkuk si gadis-lalu ditarik mendekat. Mulutnya memuntahkan bubur kedalam bibir yang menganga karena kaget-memindahkan sesuap makanan ke wadah lain.

"Terjadi perpindahan kalor dari bubur ke mulut." manik merah mengerling, "Bubur melepas kalor, dan mulut menerima. Ini cara paling romantis untuk melayani pasien, Nona perawat."

.

.

.

Batu besar retak menyisakan asap yang keburu hilang diterpa angin. Tempat Naruto singgah untuk semedi hancur berkeping. Sungai jernih dinodai warnanya oleh dasar batu yang menancap tanah-melenting menggerus bebatuan dalam laju air. Uzumaki Naruto menyeret bokong, mundur berlangkah-langkah.

Ia enggan bertanya. Hanya menatap gadis bersurai merah menengadahkan tangan ke air untuk berkumur. Naruto maklum kalau aktivitas mencuci mulutnya normal, masalahnya si gadis mencuci mulut sambil berkali-kali menyembur. Sekarang sungai makin ternoda. Warnanya keruh bercampur air liur.

Naruto _sweatdrop_. Sakura masuk zona terlarang.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura melihat gerak-gerik seniornya yang kelewat batas-pasti akan minta tolong lagi. Bukannya menolak untuk berbuat baik, Sakura hanya menghindar. Tujuannya baik, niatnya tidak buruk. Jadi ia tak perlu merasa berdosa.

"Sakura? Ngapain kau sembunyi dibalik dinding?"

Dokter menyapa. Wanita bersurai pirang dengan dada besar bersemayam di tubuhnya. Tsunade.

Sakura membungkuk sebagai apresiasi hormat. "Ma-maaf, Tsunade-sama! Aku akan kembali bekerja,"

Baru saja ia akan berbalik, senior sudah menemukannya. "Disana kau, Sakura."

"Shi-Shizune-san..." matanya mengedar pandang, kemana saja asal tidak menatap si senior.

Tangan kanan menepuk pundak, "Terimakasih bantuannya! Hari ini pasienku akan pulang!" sahutnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Berikutnya ada pasien lain yang harus kuurus secara personal. Sakura, pastikan kau bekerja dengan baik."

Haruno Sakura tertawa hambar. Ia melambai pada senior dan dokter yang baru saja pergi.

Ia bahagia, tentu saja. Hidupnya tidak diganggu lagi oleh keberadaan pasien yang kurang ajar. Harga dirinya tidak mampu dijatuhkan lagi-pria mana yang berani melakukannya?

Tapi ada rasa asing yang menyeruak. Gelisah tak bermakna.

Seakan ia menyesal, tapi sesungguhnya tidak.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan...?"

Kumbang kecil menari diatas pucuk rumput. Seolah melodi angin memberinya isyarat untuk berputar seperti dansa. Datang satu kupu-kupu bersayap gelap, tapi kumbang kecil tidak gentar. Hembusan angin menerpa sayap besar kupu-kupu-bahkan Sakura bisa melihat partikel debu yang terhempas.

"Sakura-chan melamun lagi..."

Memandangi hal sepele sudah jadi rutinitas untuk Haruno Sakura. Tidak mengerti kenapa, mungkin _mood_ -nya kali ini cocok untuk bersandar di batu sambil menulis lagu cinta.

Ah, batunya sudah tak ada lagi disana. Ia hampir melupakan kenyataan itu.

"Sakura-chan! Ramenmu kumakan, ya? Kalau dingin tidak enak lagi rasanya,"

Kepalanya menoleh pelan, "Ya," jawab Sakura datar. Manik _emerald_ menatap lurus iris biru, "Kau boleh memakannya."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, "O-oke, terimakasih..." baru saja bergegas untuk meraih sumpit, fokusnya teralih oleh wajah Sakura yang mendekat.

Iris hijau menyorot lekat. Manik biru kilau menutup diri dari terpaan sinar matahari. Naruto bukannya takut, tapi Sakura terlihat 'lain'. Gadis yang sudah ia cinta mati ini tak mungkin sengaja mendekat-apalagi mengikis jarak hingga pangkal hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Sa-Sakura...-c-chan..."

Hembusan nafas menggelitik mulutnya. Sekarang Naruto dibuat mabuk oleh aroma khas yang biasa jadi imajinasinya. Sekarang ia bimbang langkah apa yang harus diambilnya.

Kepala bersurai merah jambu menjauh mundur. Mata Naruto membeliak kaget. Sakura lebih seperti sel galvani yang memberinya arus listrik guna mengejang dirinya yang terlanjur di mabuk cinta.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Naruto?" pertanyaan itu menghujam langsung hatinya. Uzumaki Naruto membuang tatap.

Tak ada yang tahu tentang sesuatu yang mengintai dibelakang mereka.

.

.

.

Ramen berikutnya di Ichiraku. Uzumaki Naruto mengurung niat untuk mengunjungi tempat langganan Sakura berteduh. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia memilih untuk men-stabilkan emosi terlebih dahulu. Berada didekat Haruno Sakura bisa membuatnya gila.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Tidak biasanya kau lesu!"

Sapaan paman penjual ramen tidak menaikkan moodnya sama sekali. Naruto hanya menyengir sebagai alih perhatian, lalu menyeruput kuah dengan rakus-dipaksa rakus.

"Paman, aku pesan satu ramen yang sama dengannya."

Seseorang duduk disampingnya, tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Ini tempat umum, dan siapapun punya hak untuk singgah.

Ketika semangkuk makanan yang sama dengannya mendarat diatas meja-bersamaan dengan habisnya satu mangkuk, Naruto merayakan gelisah dengan memesan satu mangkuk lagi. Berpikir untuk balapan makan dengan pelanggan disamping, mungkin hal itu bisa jadi pelampiasan.

"Namamu Uzumaki Naruto, kan?"

Dan ia memutuskan untuk melihat. Sekedar mengetahui bahwa pelanggan Ichiraku satu ini memiliki rambut merah menyala dengan iris senada. Wajahnya-Naruto lebih tampan, ia yakin itu.

"Ini Naruto, pesananmu! Pastikan kau membayar, ya!"

Seolah pria didepannya adalah musuh. Padahal Naruto yakin tidak mengenalnya, tapi isyarat mata mengartikan lain.

Orang ini harus dibasmi, atau sejenisnya.

"Siapa kau?" iris biru menyorot tajam.

Pria maskulin tertawa ringan. "Sasori, panggil saja begitu. Aku pasiennya Sakura-san saat dirumah sakit."

Naruto mendelik, menilai. Ia tidak pernah peduli dengan siapa pasien yang dirawat Sakura dirumah sakit-tapi sekarang ia berpikir ulang. Mencoba peduli mungkin lebih baik. "Apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada," sahut Sasori ringan. "Hanya ingin mengucap salam, sekaligus memberi peringatan."

Naruto mengekeh, "Heh, kau kira kau siapa," lalu tertawa mengejek. "Terserah kau mau apa, aku tak peduli."

"Tidak, kau akan peduli."

Sekarang sorot mata Naruto berubah garang. Ingin mencabik dengan sumpit, tapi tak ingin buat masalah di kedai langganannya.

"Sakura-san akan jadi milikku, dengan atau tanpamu."

Lalu pria bersurai merah beranjak. Berbalik untuk meninggalkan semangkuk ramen hangat yang tidak disentuh. Menyisakan rasa pilu yang perlahan menyesakkan dada.

Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya-dan mengapa pula ia harus tidak mengerti alasan dadanya bergejolak?

Apa yang salah? Ini tempat umum, seharusnya ia tidak peduli pada apapun yang dikatakan orang lain-karena mereka punya hak.

Uzumaki Naruto ingin bergegas, tapi pria itu sudah hilang dari jarak pandang. Merutuki dirinya dengan kalimat kasar berkedok pembalasan.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : Hai~! Saya newbie di fandom ini X))) Ngikutin Naruto dari pas tali puser baru dipotong sampe sekarang X)) dari dulu ngeship NaruSaku tapi semenjek episode Gaara diculik jadi ngeship SasoSaku juga X))) Tapi baru bisa menjejak di fandom ya sekarang-sekarang ini o(-( /curhat**

 **Salam kenal '-')/**

 **Saya suka NaruSakuSaso, tapi juga suka review XD**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca (*** ***)**


End file.
